Makan Bulaga Konoha
by citraa
Summary: Bagaimana ya kalau di Konoha ada kuis gak jelas? /OOC/NaruxSasu slight Akatsuki Budeg *digampar/Gaje/humor garing maybe?/ mind to review?


**MAKAN-BULAGA KONOHA!**

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya gue, tuh, tanya aje sama Om Masashi Kishimoto.

WKWK , ini fic terinspirasi sama salah satu program tipi hoho. x) OOC, GAJE!

.

.

.

.

.

"**AYO KITA MENARI~ BERNYANYI BERSAMA~ BERGOYANG BERSAMA. BAGI-BAGI DUIT! OY! DUITNYA DIBAGI!~ BERSAMA DIA MAKAN-BULAGA KONOHA~"**

Backsound nista terputar. Kemudian munculah makhluk dengan berbagai macam warna rambut.

"Hai. Berjumpa lagi. Dengan kita semua hihi. Gue bos disini. Gue bos ngahahaa." Pemuda berambut kuning muncul sambil nyungsep dengan tidak elitnya.

"Baiklah bos~ kita kedatangan peserta nih. Kita kenalin dulu pesertanya bos." Gadis berambut merah muda kemudian ngeloyor turun panggung.

"Oy Sakura~ jangan dulu woy! Kita kenalin dulu diri kita." Bos kemudian menyeret Sakura untuk naik diatas panggung.

"Gue bos, Uzumaki Naruto. Cowok paling kece di Konoha." Kamera menyorot muka Naruto, kemudian kamera gantian menyorot host lain di acara nista itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Cowok berambut raven itu menatap sekilas ke arah kamera, kemudian memalingkan mukanya yang bisa dibilang cakep, sama sekali gak mau menatap kamera. Saat kamera beralih ke host yang lainnya, cowok itu malah dadah dadah narsis ke arah kamera.

"Haruno Sakura." Cewek berambut merah muda yang diseret Naruto tadi, tersenyum manis ke arah kamera.

"Tenten." Cewek bercepol melakukan jurus kungfunya ngebuat semua orang yang berada di sana melakukan siaga satu.

"Hyuuga Neji." Cowok bernama Neji, mengibaskan rambut selembut sutera miliknya. Orang-orang yang berada disitu terpana dan silau sejenak. Rambutnya sungguh sangat berkilau bagai mutiara.

"Hmm. A-ano. A-Aku maluu." Terlihat semburat merah di wajah cewek itu, cewek itu menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya. Heran deh, perasaan orang kalau ngeliat kamera pada narsis dan kesenangan, nah cewek ini malah malu. Dunia memang sudah terbalik, "A-a-ku h-hyu-uuga," Cewek itu menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Kelamaan! Mendokuse. Nara Shikamaru." Cowok berambut nanas menarik kamera dan mengarahkan ke arahnya.

"WOY!" Cewek pemalu tadi berubah menjadi cewek sangar, "Jatah gue woy! Gue Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Tenanglah, Hinata-chan." Naruto menenangkan cewek itu, terdengar siulan dari penonton disana, penonton mulai melemparkan kertas, sayur, bahkan sempak colongan kearah panggung.

"Na-naruto-kun." Hinata kembali malu-malu.

"Ah. Dasar Nanas tidak sopan. Uh, Sabaku no Temari." Cewek berkuncir empat tersenyum manis ke arah kamera.

"Keripik kentang memang paling enak sedunia. Chouji."

"Kita sapa dulu rekan kita yang ada di Kampung Bojong Suna." Mereka semua serentak memperhatikan layar tancep yang terpasang di studio.

"Ih waw! Kampung gue itu! Kyaaaaa, Gaara lagi mancing ketangkep kameraaaa. Rumah gue dua belokan dari situ." Temari mencak-mencak gak karuan ngebuat orang-orang disitu merasa perlu mengikat tangan dan kakinya.

"Kita masuk saja ke acara pertama kita. Karokean yok!" Para host nista yang menjadi komentator pun segera menuju ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Rekan Ino, Sai, dan Rock Lee silahkan." titah Naruto.

**BAGI BAGI DUIT! DUITNYA DIBAGI! BERSAMA KITA BERJOGET, JOGER BERSAMA! YUHUUUU BERGOYANG BERSAMAAA DI MAKAN-BULAGA KONOHAAAA!**

Backsound nista kembali terputar, dan terlihat orang-orang sibuk bergoyang bersama di suatu kampung.

"Terimakasih teman-teman studio. Haloooo! Saya Yamanaka Ino. Bojong Sunaaaa, mana suaranyaaaaa~" Cewek berkuncir kuda menyapa para penonton.

"WUUUUUUU!" Orang-orang yang ada di situ berteriak dengan lebaynya.

"Wah ternyata disini ramai sekali ya, kalian memang memiliki semangat masa muda yang baik." Rock Lee mengacungkan jempol kearah kamera.

"Tentu saja, Lee. Kita langsung aja yuk ke peserta pertama." Mereka bertiga menuju ke rumah peserta pertama, kamera mengikuti mereka bertiga.

"Nah. Disini rumahnya." Sai menunjuk sebuah rumah yang sudah di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang kepengen masuk tv.

"Peserta yang mana ya?" tanya Lee sambil memperhatikan orang-orang disitu dengan tatapan bingung, tak lama kemudian bapak-bapak berambut putih mengacungkan tangannya.

"Wuidih. Bapak peserta ya? Namanya siapa?" tanya Ino sambil nyumpelin microfon di mulut bapak berambut putih itu.

"Iya Neng, bapak Jiraiya."

"Hoh, pak Jiraiya, mau nyanyi lagu apa?"

"Lagu Memet Dhanong, "Istri 3" !" jawab Jiraiya dengan muka memelas kayak gak punya semangat hidup.

"Baiklah, mainkan musiknya bos!"

Host-host nista itu bersiap-siap menjadi bintang video klip. Sementara musik sudah mulai mengalun merdu, Pak Jiraiya dan orang-orang sudah sibuk bergoyang.

"Senangnya dalam hati, kalau beristri tiga~ istri tua merajok balek ke rumah istri mude-"

"Woy! Enak aje lu ye, mau madu gue, gue gak rela! Sampai langit runtuh, gua gak rela!" Tiba-tiba muncul ibu-ibu berbadan bohay, sambil memukul kepala bapak itu.

"Aduh Ma, lagi masuk tv." Jiraiya sibuk menenangkan istrinya yang udah bersiap melemparkan bogem mentah.

"Gue gak peduli! Mau masuk tv kek, gak kek! Yang jelas gue gak rela dimadu!" Pertengkaran suami istri ala sinetron pun terjadi ngebuat host-host nista pun panik.

"Aduh gimane nih? Yaudah kita serahin ke komentator aja." Ino terlihat pasrah sementara Lee dan Sai sibuk menenangkan ibu-ibu yang ngamuk itu. Bukan hanya sekali acara Karokean Yok di Makan-bulaga Konoha sehancur ini. Dulu pernah juga ada bapak-bapak yang nyanyiin lagu HidupBarat atau West Life, terus tiba-tiba datang geng rusuh yang gak rela lagu band favorit mereka di nyanyiin oleh bapak itu.

"Wah, itu apa-apaan tuh? Rusuh gilak. Yaudah kita tanya aja ke komentator, yang pertama Sasuke Levine silahkan komentarnya." Tenten bersama patnernya Neji memandu acara Karokean Yok ini sambil mempersilahkan komentator sok oke untuk mengomentari penampilan Pak Jiraiya.

"Hmm, biasa aja." Cowok yang ngakunya bernama Sasuke Levine itu memasang wajah cool.

"Oh gitu ya. Sekarang, Naruto Herculez." Sekarang gantian Neji yang mempersilahkan Naruto untuk mengomentari penampilan Jiraiya.

"Pak Jiraiya suaranya badai banget ya. Kuping saya hampir soek hehe. Goodlah, dan juga untuk istrinya pak Jiraiya, Lanjutkan saja lah." Naruto menimpali ucapan Neji dengan koment gak mutunya. Selanjutnya kamera beralih ke host bertubuh gede.

"Pak Jiraiya istrinya cantik juga ya." Host itu memandang takjub ke arah istri peserta pertama.

"WOY! SALAH POKUS WOY!" Koor berjamaah dari host-host nista itu, mengagetkan semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Pak Jiraiya punya anak gak? Kalo punya, kenalin dong sama saya anaknya." Temari mengomentari sambil cengegesan, sementara Neji dan Tenten sweatdrop. Ini kenapa yang dikomentari malah istri sama anak si Jiraiya bukan suaranya.

Sementara di Bojong Suna pak Jiraiya yang sudah lepas dari amukan istri sibuk senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Udah, siapkan jempol kaki kalian, lakukan penilaian sekarang!" Titah Tenten, host-host disitu langsung pada mencet angka-angka gak jelas, lalu muncullah angka 90!

"Ih waw 90! Langsung aja beralih ke peserta kedua."

Nah, sekarang Ino, Sai dan Rock Lee kembali menuju rumah peserta kedua. Rumahnya cukup gede, disana juga telah terkumpul orang-orang yang emang kepengen masuk tipi. Niat abis.

"Gue pesertanya woy!" Cowok berambut cokelat sibuk ngacungin jarinya, padahal dia belum ditanya.

"Wah, siapa namanya?"

"Sabaku No Kankuro. Adeknya Temari."

"Woy Tem, adek lo nih Tem!" teriak Ino, sementara Temari sibuk berdoa supaya adiknya gak bikin malu, yang bikin Temari kaget, Gaara dengan entengnya bawa pancingan sama bawa ember lewat di depan kamera. Nutupin orang-orang yang lagi disorot.

"Minggir woy, gue mau masuk. Ini apaan sih ramai-ramai." Omelnya kemudian berniat masuk rumah.

"Entar dulu, gue masuk tipi nih." Kankuro menahan adiknya, sementara Gaara masih gak mudeng, kalau dia masuk tipi, Temari yang menjadi host, sudah di gantikan oleh Tenten, soalnya kru takut bakalan ada KKN gitu, secara kan Kankuro adiknya.

"Terus gue harus salto-salto gitu?" tanya Gaara lebay, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hm, baiklah, Kankuro mau nyanyi apa?"

"Yang jelas lagu inggris, karena gue gak bisa bahasa selain Inggris, dan pastinya lagu baru." Ucapnya sok, sementara host-host nista masih sibuk mikir.

"Itu lu ngomong pake bahasa apa bahlul?" omel Sai yang baru saja loading. Ini emaknya Kankuro waktu hamil makan apa yak kok anaknya bisa narsis banget kayak begini.

"Kau memiliki semangat masa muda yang bagus. Lagunya apa?"

"Karena gue rocker gue bakalan nyanyi lagu "Antara Benci Rindu" ujarnya sambil bersiap-siap.

"Itu pake scream gak tuh?" tanya Ino bersiap-siap make penutup telinga.

"Woo~ jelas. Itukan lagu baru." Kankuro berkata asal, padahal dia gak ngerti apa yang Ino tanyain, scream scream apa pula itu?

"Buat Nee-chan, adek lo nih masuk tipi. Emangnya lo doang!" Kemudian, musik berbunyi nyaring.

"Yang~ hujan turun lagi~ dibawah payung hitam ku berlindung~" Kankuro bernyanyi sambil menghayati, sementara host-host nista yang ada disitu sibuk sumpah serapah. Katanya lagu baru tapi kenapa lagu yang keluar lagu jaman emak-emak sih.

"Benci-benci tapi rindu juaaa~"

"Minggir! Minggir woy!" Gaara keluar dari rumah dengan seenaknya berjalan nutupin kamera sambil nenteng pancingannya. Benar-benar merusak suasana.

"Wah, suaranya cetar ya~" puji Ino padahal dia sibuk nutupin kupingnya.

"Kita kembali ke studio."

"Hahaa adek gue emang paling oke. Nah komentarnya Sasuke Levine gimana?"

"Garing kayak penggaris. Bagusan juga gue." Sasuke Levine ngasi komentar dengan wajah yang ngebikin orang pengen ngejambak rambut pantat ayamnya.

"Ais~ super sekali, sekarang Naruto Herculez. Komentarnya dongs."

"Suaranya kayak cacing ketombean."

"Buset, kayak mana pula itu cacing ketombean. Yasudahlah, siapkan jempol kaki kalian." Komentator sibuk mencet, tak lama kemudian muncul angka 89. Ternyata pemenangnya Jiraiya!

"Kyaaa! Gue menang!" Teriak Jiraiya sambil menangis lebay, "Mama Tsunade, jangan marah sama papa yah. I lope yu pul, tak ada yang lain dihatiku selain kamu. Hiks hiks." Jiraiya sibuk ngelap ingusnya, sementara Ino sibuk ngitung duit.

"Gue kagak terima! Seharusnya gue yang menang!" Kankuro guling-guling di tanah gak terima dia kalah.

"Supportif dong lo!" omel Jiraiya.

"Kagak! Gue kagak terima pokoknya."

Akhirnya acara Karokean Yok berakhir dengan pertengkaran semua peserta, dan saling lempar-lemparan pasir. Host-host nista sibuk menyelamatkan diri, sementara Gaara masih sibuk mancing.

.

.

.

"MAKAN-BULAGAAAAA KONOHAAAAA." Sakura berdiri ditengah-tengah penonton studio.

"LALA YEYE.. LALA YEYEYE." Sambut penonton sambil memperagakan goyang cuci jemur baju.

"Kita ada dua peserta nih. Yang mau ikutan acara BUDEG GA YAAAA? Kita perkenalkan dulu ya." Sasuke memandu acara dengan tampang datar, ngebuat satu studio hening mendadak.

"Kelompok Satu apa nih namanya~" Sakura nyodorin mic ke ketua kelompok satu.

"Sebenernya kita sama kelompok dua itu satu organisasi, cuman sekarang dipecahin aja hehe, nama kelompok kita Uang Keriput Kertas Bau Jengkol Meledak." Cewek berambut biru nyebutin nama kelompoknya.

"Gue Konan, ini ada Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu sama Deidara." Konan memperkenalkan teman-temannya, sementara Sasuke masih gak loading kalo abangnya ikutan kuis ini.

"Kelompok kedua." Sumpah, setiap Sasuke ngomong studio langsung pada diem.

"PAIN, TOBI, KISAME, HIDAN SASORI, KITA DARIIIII PAIN BOKEP OMPOL HIU JASHIN BANTET!" Teriak cowok-cowok itu lebay dan penonton langsung pada histeris.

"Nah kita mulai dari kelompok pertama dulu. Jadi lu semua berdiri membelakangi, jarangnya per orang itu 3 meter. Terus kita kasi kalimat yang musti kalian sebarin pake teriak, entar yang earphonenya gue buka berarti giliran lo ya langsung berbalik. Oke?"

Sakura sibuk mengukur jarak mereka pake meteran, "Jadi yang dibelakang pake earphone-nya gak boleh nguping, kalau nguping gue sumpahin, kuping lo congek." Setelah memastikan semua peserta sudah berada diposisi yang pas dan earphone terpasang dengan baik, Sasuke menyodorkan kertas yang berisi tulisan berbahasa Sanskerta(?)

**"I LOVE YOU SAMPAI MUTER-MUTER NYUNGSEP DIKUBURAN."** Konan mencoba mengingat kata-kata itu. Sialan, kata-katanya gak mutu banget sih. Konan kemudian berbalik, saat itu juga earphone Zetsu dilepas.

**"I LOVE YOU SAMPAI- APAAN YA TADI LUPA GUE, NYUNGSEP DI JAMBAN!"** Konan teriak dengan nada do tinggi, sementara Zetsu langsung berbalik, waktunya kan cuma 5 menit. Harus menghemat waktu. Sekarang giliran Itachi yang dilepas earphone-nya.

**"I LOVE YOU SAMPAI APAAN YA TADI LUPA GUE NYUNGSEP DI JAMBAN!"** Ternyata Zetsu punya ingatan yang bagus. Itachi sibuk ngangguk-ngangguk sok ngerti.

"Apaan? Gak denger!" Host serentak tepar mendadak.

**"I LOVE YOU SAMPAI APAAN YA TADI LUPA GUE NYUNGSEP DI JAMBAN!"** Zetsu berteriak sekali lagi sampai-sampai nafas bau jengkolnya tersebar satu studio.

**"I LOVE YOU SAMPAI APAAN YA TADI, APAAAN? GAK JELAS!"**

**"I LOVE YOU SAMPAI APAAN YA TADI LUPA GUE NYUNGSEP DI JAMBAN, BUDEG LU!"** Zetsu teriak kesal, Itachi sibuk ngangguk-ngangguk lagi, sementara orang satu studio sibuk cekikian

**"I LOVE YOU NYUNGSEP DI JAMBAN BUDEG LU!"** Itachi teriak dengan sangat menyakinkan, sementara Sasuke yang udah nyadar abangnya jadi peserta sibuk ngakak saat mengetahui kebudeg-an Itachi.

"Nah, kamu peserta terakhir, jawabannya apa Deidara."

**"I LOVE YOU JAMBAN BUDEG LU!"** Deidara ngejawab dengan yakin, sementara orang disitu tepar mendadak.

"Yang benar cuma 3 kata doang, jawabannya ada di layar."

Anggota kelompok 1 saling menyalahkan. Jadi yang budeg sebenarnya siapa sih?

Kelompok dua beraksi. Mereka semua sudah berada di posisi mereka masing-masing.

**"NARTO PERGI BERENANG, LUPA BAWA BAJU RENANG MINJEM PUNYA SASUKE!"** Pain sibuk menghapalkan kalimat nista itu. Sementara Sasuke sibuk ngomel karena namanya ikutan masuk.

"Dan dengerin ye. **NARTO PERGI BERENANG, LUPA BAWA BAJU RENANG MINJEM PUNYA SASUKE!"** Pain sibuk teriak, hampir saja tindiknya copot semua.

"Jashin, please help me." Hidan menoleh kebelakang menandakan siap. Shit, dia udah lupa kalimat yang di sampaikan Pain, sementara Pain sibuk berdoa.

**"RI DENGERIN! NARUTO BERENANG**, bentar Ri. Gue lupa!"

"Lama lu!" cowok berambut merah sibuk nunggu sambil deg-degan.

"Pain tadi nyebutin tempat renangnye kagak ye? My loply Jashin, gue lupa."

"WOY CEPETAN!"

**"NARUTO BERENANG DI COMBERAN, LUPA EHMM BAWA DALEMAN PINJEM PUNYA SASUKE!"** Hidan nyebutin asal, ngebuat Sasuke makin dongkol. Naruto juga sibuk ngomel-ngomel, seumur hidupnya dia gak pernah tuh renang dicomberan. Pitnah nih.

Sasori mengangguk, Pain sibuk ngomong bego lu, bego lu, sekarang giliran Tobi yang dibuka earphone-nya.

**"NARUTO BERENANG DI KALI CODE, LUPA BAWA DALEMAN PINJEM PUNYA SASUKE!"**

Hidan sibuk ngelemparin Sasori pake kutu di rambut lepeknya, comberan woy! Bukan kali code! Sementara Naruto makin gedek, dia merasa rahasianya sedang dibongkar.

"Intinya gini ya Senpai~ **SI NARUTO BERENANG DI KALI CODE GAK PAKE DALEMAN, TERUS SASUKE DATENG MINJEMIN DALEMAN**, gitu Senpai." Tobi ngomong dengan tampang bloon, sementara Sasuke sibuk ngutuk produser acara. Sementara orang-orang di studio sibuk bersiul-siul ria.

"Ehm, beneran gak tuh Sasuke?" tanya Chouji ngebuat Sasuke naik darah.

"Woy! Apaan-apaan nih? Ngebuka aib orang!" omel Naruto ke Tobi. Terjadilah perkelahian ala sinetron antara Tobi yang gak terima di salahin, dan Naruto yang marah karena merasa aibnya di umbar dengan tidak sopan. Mana lagi siaran live pula.

"Tobi mana tau senpai, Tobi di kasi tau begitu!"

"Produser, lu pasti mata-matain gue ya! Gak terima!" Sasuke ngomel-ngomel di atas panggung.

"Astaga Saskey. Gue gak nyangka! Lo minjemin daleman ke Naruto! Gue bilangin Babe ah!" Itachi dateng dengan pandangan lebay, kemudian ngacir keluar studio. Sementara, Naruto masih sibuk adu argumen dengan Akatsuki minus Itachi yang udah ngacir, sementara Sasuke sibuk nyalahin produser yang dia kira sudah ngebuka aibnya. Peristiwa di Kali Code itu hanya dia, Naruto, dan Tuhan yang tahu, kenapa harus tersebar seperti ini?

"EH PRODUSER DENGAR YE! NARUTO MEMANG PERNAH BERENANG DI KALI CODE, DIA LUPA BAWA DALEMAN BUAT GANTI, KARENA KASIHAN GUE PINJEMIN! BUKAN GAK PAKE DALEMAN YAAA!" Sasuke teriak kearah kamera, OOC banget, dia gak terima Naruto di jelek-jelekin soalnya.

"Astaga Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun?" Hinata langsung kejang-kejang mendadak.

Akatsuki sibuk ngakak, dan host-host disana langsung tobat, gak nyangka selama ini Naruto dan Sasuke punya skandal separah ini.

.

.

.

.

END!

wakakakakak! Garing! Garing! Garing! xD mind to review?


End file.
